Similarities and Differences in the Updated Books
With the release of the official reprints, each Warriors book from the main series has been proofread, but they still have errors in them. This article details many of these mistakes, similarities, and differences and only relates to past copies already released. In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail : Thunder Rising : The First Battle : The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided *Thorn's description was changed from ''gray to brown ''Path of Stars : In the ''Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild *All the periods have been removed from the allegiances, save for Smallear and One-eye. **Rosetail is still not listed in the allegiances. *In the newer version, the word "boulders" is not in italics. *Oakheart is still bracken-colored. *Tigerclaw still has a black muzzle. *"Rusty could" is in italics. : Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour *Mudfur is mentioned as a warrior. **He got replaced with Blackclaw In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :In the allegiances, Rowanclaw is now listed as a tom. :*Crowpaw's description has also been shortened. :**The wording in Barley's, Ravenpaw's, and Purdy's descriptions have changed slightly. :Tawnypelt's dialogue has changed slightly. :*Her dialogue on another page has also changed slightly. :**The sentence that Brambleclaw says has been fixed. :***Firestar's dialogue has been corrected. :* Instead of being mistakenly described with a flecked gray pelt, Feathertail now has a light gray pelt. :** Graystripe is not mistakenly mentioned as a RiverClan cat anymore. : Moonrise : Dawn : Starlight : Twilight : Sunset : In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight *Heavystep is not listed in the allegiances anymore. However, he is still listed in the further books. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse :Toadkit is not longer described with gray paws anymore. : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope'' *In the allegiances, Poppyfrost is now listed as a warrior, not as queen. *In the allegiances, Cherrypaw is now listed as an apprentice, not as kit, with her mentor Foxleap. *In the allegiances, Molepaw is now listed as an apprentice, not as kit, with his mentor Rosepetal. *In the allegiances, Blackstar's description changed from having "one jet-black paw" to "huge het-black paws". *In the allegiances, Whiskernose is now listed as a warrior, not as an apprentice. *In the allegiances, Antpelt is not listed anymore. *In the allegiances, Furzepelt is now listed as a warrior, not as an apprentice. *In the allegiances, Hollowflight is now listed as a warrior, not as an apprentice. *In the allegiances, Troutstream is now listed as a warrior, not as an apprentice. *In the allegiances, Mossyfoot is now listed as a warrior, not as an apprentice. *In the allegiances, Rushtail is now listed as a warrior, not as an apprentice. Notes and references Category:Stubs